As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Often, hypervisor and operating system “patches” may be released frequently in order to overcome a system bug or security flaw. When released, such patches are typically deployed in an information handling system having such hypervisors or operating systems in order. However, for application programs that execute on the hypervisor or operating system, the proliferation of many patches may be problematic, as an application program must verify that the new patch is certified as a legitimate release promulgated by the provider or the hypervisor or operating system and also keep an accounting of which patches are certified and thus supported by the application program.
Historically, support for patch builds required re-coding and re-compilation of program code of an application program. Such approach may be cumbersome, time-consuming, and costly.